Psíthyros
by Orogia
Summary: Le seul shinigami remplaçant possède un hollow en lui qu'il n'a jamais pu apprivoiser et qu'il peine à contenir. Lors de ses hollowfications, il entend toujours une voix, presque inaudible, chargée de solitude et de douleur. Ichigo sait qu'il n'est pas fou mais depuis, Aizen semble un peu trop s'y intéresser. Léger bashing Rukia, Renji. Orihime bashing. Grimmjow x OC / Ichigo x Ne
1. Cris de souffrance murmuré

Psíthyros

~ Murmure Premier ° Cris de souffrance murmuré ~

_Ne l'utilise pas …_

Le hollow s'était retiré lorsque son adversaire fut à terre.

_Je souffre …_

Il était le seul à s'en inquiéter. Avant le hollow s'acharnait dessus, avant de se faire maîtriser.

_Où es-tu ?..._

Mais personne ne l'écoutait. Qui prêterait attention à un shinigami remplaçant, ne connaissant rien à tout ceci ?

_Ça fait si mal …_

Rukia … Elle aussi ne le croyait pas. Parce que c'était évident. Tellement qu'ils en étaient confiant. Trop peu être.

_Insupportable …_

Lui il savait. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais personne ne l'écoutait.

_Sombre, si sombre …_

Il soupira de lassitude puis écouta la voix presque inaudible. Il aimait vraiment l'écouter. Elle était si belle à entendre.

_Je n'entends rien …_

Elle était apparue après une hollowfication avec de graves blessures.

_Je ne vois rien … _

Et il l'avait entendue. Cette voix rauque, saccadée mais si distincte.

_Aide-moi …_

Il ne pouvait pas en parler, il ne voulait pas. C'était son secret. Quand bien même se fusse complètement idiot ou dangereux, inconscient ou inutile.

_Sauve-moi …_

(…)

Le roux s'étira sur le dossier de son siège. Depuis quelques heures il révisait ses cours pour les examens. Sa tête retomba lourdement en arrière, balançant ses cheveux en pagaille. Son regard dériva vers l'extérieur. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Le lycéen se leva pour se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Il avait arrêté de compter les jours depuis la dernière attaque, il ne voulait pas y penser. Machinalement il toucha sa cicatrice barrant son arcade sourcilière gauche jusqu'à son cou pour finir sur sa clavicule. Elle ne partirait pas. Jamais. Ses yeux se verrouillèrent sur une photo posée négligemment sur sa commode. Chad, toujours pareil à lui-même se tenait droit avec un mince sourire, Inoue, elle était accrochée aux bras du brun et du quincy, un sourire banane aux lèvres. Ce dernier regardait dans sa direction un froncement de sourcil intensifié par une moue mauvaise. Lui-même se tenait à l'écart du groupe, il n'avait même pas prit la peine de sourire ou même de lever son regard vers l'appareil, son horrible cicatrice en place. Ses lèvres étaient scellées. Il n'avait plus parlé depuis, même à sa propre famille. Karin et Yuzu … Cela lui faisait mal de voir l'éclat blessé dans leur yeux quand il ne leur répondait pas mais s'il le faisait, il dirait ce qu'il avait gardé enfouis et il le regratterait. Or il détestait regretter alors il se contentait de rester muet à leurs suppliques. Pourtant, ce silence lui avait beaucoup apporté. Il observait beaucoup les personnes se mouvant autours de lui, il avait appris à se calmer et à mieux analyser. Il avait vu ce qu'il ne voyait pas auparavant. Il connaissait les manies de ses proches, leur façon de parler. Langage corporel. Le roux en avait rit qu'en il s'en était rendu compte. Un mal pour un bien, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce qui l'avait le plus étonné c'est de voir à quel point Orihime était attachée au quincy et inversement. Quand à Chad, il était aussi protecteur que d'habitude, quoiqu'il se tende imperceptiblement lorsque les deux autres se rapprochaient un peu trop. Un triangle amoureux … Qui l'eut cru ? Certainement pas lui. Il soupira. Il avait aussi gagné la manie de se couper du monde quand il pensait. Quoique, ça n'était pas plus mal.

_Retrouve-moi …_

Le shinigami se raidit sur son perchoir. Six jours qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Six jours qu'il s'était demandé quelle était cette voix dans sa tête quand il avait été en convalescence. Six jours qu'il s'était pas autant concentré sur quelque chose.

_Solitude …_

Il n'y avait pas fais attention mais maintenant il pouvait être sûr que la voix se faisait de mieux en mieux entendre de jours en jours. Mais elle était toujours très lointaine. Ce qui lui faisait penser que son hollow ne s'agitait plus quand la Voix se manifestait. Y avait-il un rapport ? Il ne savait pas et n'avait aucun moyen pour faire des recherches. Il soupira longuement de désespoir. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ?

_Qui est là ?..._

Le roux se redressa tellement vite que son dos émit un crac sonore. La Voix l'avait entendu soupirer ?

_Qui es-tu ?..._

Qu'est-ce qu- … ?

_S'il te plaît, parles-moi …_

… Ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Ichigo commençait à douter de sa santé mentale mais se ravisa. Que devait-il faire ? Répondre ? Il aurait l'air d'un idiot finit mais personne ne pouvait le voir, pas vrai ? Il se fustigea mentalement, ce n'était pas le plus important !

-… Tu … me parles ?

Il avait envie de se gifler de sa question plus qu'idiote mais il ne pouvait pas, la bêtise était faite.

_Oui …_

Bon … Et maintenant ? Mais il n'eût pas le temps de penser que la Voix se manifesta en un soupire de soulagement.

-Qu'es- … ?

_Si longtemps …_

-Qu'-est-ce qui est si long ?

_Je n'avais pas entendue quelque chose depuis tellement longtemps …_

La Voix était très agréable à écouter mais il se força à parler, malgré sa voix rauque et sa gorge qui le démangeait atrocement.

-Qu'es-tu ?

_Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. J'ai oublié …_

-Oh …

Son manque de conversation qui d'habitude ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça commençait à l'agacer. Mais bon, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut entendre une voix qui te fait la conversation dans ta tête.

_Et toi, qu'es-tu ?_

-… heu, un humain ?

_Humain ?..._

-Oui…

Le shinigami ne savait pas quoi en penser. La Voix donnait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait ce mot, comme si elle en était … curieuse.

_Où suis-je ? Il fait noir …_

Quelle bonne question ! Lui aussi se le demandait !

-Dans ma tête … Je crois …

_C'est si sombre …_

… C'était … un sarcasme ? Non, son cerveau n'était pas un trou noir. Bon d'accord il n'y avait pas toutes les lumières à tous les étages mais quand même !

_Humain ?_

-Ichigo.

_Excuse-moi ?_

-Je ne suis pas Humain, je suis Ichigo.

_Mais tu as dis que tu étais Humain !_

Oh bon sang, ce que ça lui donnait un mal de tête !

-Oui, je sais mais appelle-moi juste Ichigo, d'accord ?

Merde, pourquoi il demandait si une Voix dans SA tête était d'accord ?! Il se massa brusquement les yeux mais attendait quand même une réponse.

_Ichigo ?_

-Quoi ! grogna le roux.

_Igo ?_

-Gné ?

_Chigo ?_

-…

_Ichi … ? Mmh … Oui. Je te nommerais Ichi dès à présent._

Le dénommé Ichi bouda. Pourquoi un surnom ? Il détestait ça ! Mais ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait se permettre de mettre la Voix en colère. Il voulait des réponses, Dieu !

-Oui ?

_Suis-je morte ?_

On avance au moins. La Voix parle au féminin. Oui, il aurait pu reconnaître grâce à l'intonation mais tout était dans le « il aurait pu ». Elle était trop inaudible pour pouvoir être reconnue, avant. Mais il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, lui-même n'en savait rien.

-J'sais pas.

Ichigo l'entendit rire dans sa tête. Et que c'était bizarre !

-Quoi ?

_Tu parles comme lui ! En mangeant les syllabes_, rit-elle.

L'autre grogna pour la forme mais un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Son rire avait le don de le rendre heureux. Nouvelle sensation qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté avec ses sœurs.

-Peut être … C'est quoi ton nom ?

_Mmh … Je crois que c'est … Jelley. Oui, je me nomme Jelley._

Le roux se redressa en entendant la voix se faire lointaine. Il supposa que sa nouvelle amie (?) était fatiguée. Ichigo bougea lentement pour se glisser dans ses draps. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et sombra dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. Le murmure des souvenirs

Psíthyros

**RAR** :

**Luffynatsu82** : Merci pour ton review ! Ça m'a fait me bouger pour donner une suite plus vite, merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

~ Murmure Second ° Le murmure des souvenirs ~

Lorsqu'Ichigo se réveilla le lendemain, il se sentait comme dans un état second, vidé de ses forces. Il se leva difficilement de son lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Une fois dévêtit, il fit couler de l'eau brûlante et finit sa douche avec de l'eau glacée, histoire de bien se réveiller. Mais rien ne fit, il restait désespérément amorphe. Il ne réagit pas non plus pendant le petit déjeuner où sa famille essayait de le faire parler ni même quand ses amis vinrent le chercher pour aller au lycée. C'est pensif et regardant le ciel gris à travers les vitres de la classe qu'il s'endormit pendant le cours du prof.

(…)

_-…! Criait silencieusement une voix d'homme. … !_

_La jeune femme se débattait des bras la retenant fermement à lui en faire mal. Elle n'entendait rien d'autre que son cœur battant la chamade, au bord de l'explosion._

_« Pitié, non ! Laissez-moi ! Non ! »_

_Quatre silhouettes devant elle, trois hommes et une femme, elle aperçue furtivement un éclat vert qui disparut aussitôt. Derrière, des personnes habillées de noir, des dizaines. Les quatre hurlaient en cœur avec elle._

_« Ne m'abandonnez pas ! »_

_Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues rouges de froid. Ils partaient. Sans un regard en arrière. L'abandonnant aux Noirs._

_« S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie ! »_

_Sa voix se brisa sur les dernières syllabes. On ne l'écoutait pas. On ne l'a jamais écouté. Non … 'Cette' homme l'avait fait. Il l'avait aimée, elle était devenue utile. Oui. Si elle continuait de l'écouter, plus personne ne l'abandonnerait une fois de plus._

_Tant qu'elle serait utile._

(…)

Le shinigami replaçant se réveilla sous les secousses. Il ouvrit doucement un œil puis l'autre. De longs cheveux roux. Inoue. Ishida et Chad, protecteurs, se tenaient derrière elle.

« Comme des gardes du corps » se dit-il. « Ou des chiens »

Il se frappa mentalement il ne fallait pas qu'il recommence. Pour se changer les idées, il suivit silencieusement les trois autres jusqu'au réfectoire. Prenant au passage le temps de les étudier encore une fois. Si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, Ichigo trouva tout de suite que les deux garçons se regardaient en chien de faïence. Sûrement qu'ils avaient un autre rival qui pointait le bout de son nez. A moins qu'ils n'aient discuté ensemble de leur amour commun. Allez savoir …

-Sinon, Kurosaki-kun … commença Orihime. Tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ?

Elle rougit tout d'un coup. Le roux fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-elle encore ?

-T-Tu sais, tu es tout p-pâle … ! Viens ! Je t'accompagne !

Elle lui empoigna le bras et commença à s'éloigner cependant, le shinigami n'était pas de cette avis. Si elle voulait l'utiliser comme excuse pour fuir, il ne l'aiderait pas. Qu'elle se débrouille. Il n'allait pas s'immiscer dans leur trio non plus !

_Futilités_

Il s'éloigna, toujours sans un mot mais le Quincy, excédé par son attitude arrogante lui empoigna violemment le poignet.

-Kurosaki, bon sang mais c'est quoi cette attitude ?! Je ne t'aime pas particulièrement mais tu pourrais éviter de faire souffrir une amie, non ! Tu te crois tout permis parce que tu as vaincu des Gillian avec ton hollow ?

Le roux remarqua alors que la jeune fille avait baissé la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

_Manipulations_

Il jeta un œil à Chad. Il tressaillit sous le regard coléreux de son ami.

_Il ne l'a jamais été_

La tension atteignit son comble quand Ishida lui donna un coup de poing au visage il ne recula pas, encaissant sans broncher. Mais il ne remarqua pas ses yeux changeant comme pour une transformation hollow. Noir et orange. Une fraction de seconde mais assez pour qu'ils se mettent en garde.

_Tue-les !_

Ichigo se retourna et partit du couloir, se dirigeant vers le toit. Il s'y allongea, les bras le long du corps, fixant le ciel qui grondait et les nuages chargés d'eau. Il ferma les yeux à la première goutte qui tomba sur son visage, rapidement suivies des autres. Il retrouva trempé en un rien de temps mais il s'en fichait. Seule la sensation de bien être qui l'enveloppait comptait désormais. Un abandon total et volontaire. Il ne resterait pas longtemps, juste un peu. Encore un tout petit peu. Juste … Il ferma de nouveau les yeux.

(…)

Quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait en haut d'un gratte-ciel, à plusieurs centaines de mètre du sol, en équilibre sur le bord.

« Qu'est-ce que- ?! »

Un bruit blanc se fit entendre dans sa tête. Il le va sa main gauche pour la poser sur sa tête, maigre protection contre le mal de tête qui le lançait douloureusement. Mais … Il s'arrêta en plein mouvement. Sa main ! Elle était pleine de sang qui goûtait dans le vide. Il prit peur. Qu'avait-il fait ? Sa main droite rejoignit l'autre, elle était dans le même état.

« Non ! »

Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba de son perchoir. Il put alors s'apercevoir dans les vitres des bureaux. Il était couvert d'un liquide carmin. Rouge. Vie. Abondance. Sang.

« _Non !_ »

Son cri se mêla à un autre qui lui semblait vaguement familier. Une fille apparue à la place de son double sur la vitre. Il la voyait hurler, se griffer, se lamenter. Se détruire.

Bruit blanc. Puis une voix. Presque mécanique, sans émotion.

**« Ressent le poids de tes crimes ! »**

Peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que le sol se rapprochait dangereusement, son hollow se manifesta, prenant sa place. D'une simple impulsion de la jambe, l'être s'envola de nouveau vers le toit du bâtiment. Il resta immobile le temps de vérifié si l'humain s'était calmé. Soupirant il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le béton. Il fallait qu'il calme ses deux protégés sinon cela allait dégénérer. Elle, elle perdait doucement mais sûrement le contrôle sur 'ça' et lui … il se faisait entraîner dans l'ouragan de sentiment, ne pouvant s'en extirper. Yare yare.

-Du travail en plus … se lamenta-t-il.

Mais, il espérait que les autres arrivent à les trouver avant les Noirs. Sentant vaguement l'humain se réveiller, il lui laissa la place. Le hollow n'aperçu pas la silhouette qui souriait dans l'ombre.

(…)

_« Je suis si heureuse ! Si heureuse ! » _

_La jeune fille criait sa joie, bondissant partout dans le jardin verdoyant. Elle entraîna un autre homme plus âgé dans une valse sans musique, pleine de bons sentiments. Ils trébuchèrent et se retrouvèrent tout deux dans l'herbe à rire. Ils s'interrompirent en entendant un raclement de gorge ainsi qu'un ricanement. Ils levèrent la tête simultanément. Le visage de la fille s'éclairant encore plus si possible, elle se jeta sur l'autre personne._

_-Onee-chan ! Devine quoi ? Je- !_

_Une explosion retentit, faisant trembler la terre. Puis se fut le noir._

_~…~_

_-Fuir ? Te cacher ? _

_Un rire strident fit écho dans la salle entièrement blanche. Sans couleur. Sans vie. Sans âme._

_-Abandonne ! Tu ne pourras jamais t'échapper d'ici !_

_De nouveau le rire se fit entendre._

_-C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas faire de toi ce que je veux … _

_L'homme caressa son visage tendrement._

_-Magnifique._

_Il la gifla. Mais l'expression de la fille était vierge de toute émotion. Rien ne transparaissait. Ni douleur ni peur ni dégoût. Le néant._

_-J'ai fait ce qu'on m'avait ordonné. Maintenant … Nous pouvons commencer._

_~…~_

_-Ce n'est pas avec cette force que tu pourras te battre, 89. Utilise celle de l'ennemi pour changer la donne._

_Le corps brisé se releva sans un mot. Il continua les enchaînements sans prendre en compte ses blessures._

_~…~_

_-Cette douleur. Grave-là dans ta mémoire, au plus profond de ton être, de ton âme. _

_~…~_

_-C'est … !_

_Le sujet 89 se tenait tranquillement sur le seul siège de la salle. Une trentaine de corps jonchaient le sol, créant un monticule de cadavre son ses pieds. Pas une seule surface n'avait été épargnée des projections de sang, éclaboussant la moindre parcelle de blanc. _

_-Vite ! 89 a encore fait des siennes ! Enfermez-la dans un caisson d'isolation !_

_~…~_

_Le tonnerre grondait, menaçant les personnes osant se montrer. Une silhouette féminine était adossée à un arbre, surplombant une colline. Elle contemplait impassible à la destruction de son village. La pluie s'abattait sur elle, la châtiant pour ses crimes. _

_**« C'est fini maintenant. Personne ne pourra plus te sauver. »**_

_Des larmes silencieuses dansaient au fond de ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle le ferait._

_**« Enfin tu te rends compte de ce que tu es, 89 … ou devrais-je dire Jelley ?»**_

_Elle ferma douloureusement ses yeux. Personne ne devrait la trouver. Personne ne devrait partir à sa recherche. Personne ne la pleurera._

_**« Tu es un monstre ! »**_

_Parce qu'elle venait de mourir, une nouvelle fois._

(…)

La silhouette s'avança vers le corps inconscient du shinigami remplacent. Un rire étranglé sortit de ses lèvres, il n'avait pu le contenir bien longtemps. Elle jubilait d'avoir le contrôle sur les humains, ils étaient si manipulables ! Entendant un gémissement venant du roux, elle sortit rapidement une fiole et une pilule de sa veste et les fit prendre de force à l'adolescent. Seule une pâle lumière émanant de son corps montra la réussite des médicaments.

-Hiiihiihii, mon petit shinigami. Allons-y pour un autre round ! Murmura-t-elle près de son oreille.

(…)

Ichigo se réveilla avec une nausée horrible. Mais il ne bougea pas de son lit, restant immobile. Il fronça les sourcils. Des centaines de question qui tournait dans sa tête seule une franchit ses lèvres depuis plus d'un mois.

Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il plus de la semaine passée ?


End file.
